


Heart like yours

by Shades_of_white307



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Clexa, Endgame Clarke Griffin/Lexa, F/F, Injured Lexa (The 100), Lexa Lives, alternative ending 307
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 11:12:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12456468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shades_of_white307/pseuds/Shades_of_white307
Summary: Alternative ending -  What if Lexa wouldn't have died because of the stray bullet ( like everyone else survives in the show tbh )... How would things turn out after that? How would Lexa as the Commander deal with A.L.I.E and what would Clarke do about Pike and Arkadia.Also much Clexa don't you worry.





	Heart like yours

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction, so we'll see how this goes :)

Chapter 1 : When the speed of light felt like an eternity.

The gun goes off, and for a fleeting moment it seems like time has stopped moving.  
A long moment of realization, but nothing can be done. She can’t go back in time to stop the bullet. It doesn’t work like that. She can’t jump in front of it because it it just too fast. Too fast. Everything is happening too fast and yet she feels frozen in time. It is so surreal that for a second she thinks it’s all a dream. She hopes it’s a dream, and god, does she want to wake up. But it is no dream.  
Clarke can’t move a muscle, she can’t get a word out of her mouth, she can’t breathe. There is no amount of medical training that could’ve prepared her for this, because in this moment she doesn’t know what to do. All of her medical training and the information that came with it, gone. Almost as if she’d never seen anything like this. Almost as if she’d never see a bullet hit it’s target and dig into the fragile flesh and bone of the unfortunate victim. But that’s not true. She has seen this too many times to count. So many people who have bled out in front of her no matter her efforts. She is too familiar with a bullet wound to say that she wouldn’t know what to do, and yet she is frozen. Unable to make her brain function. 

With her head filled with clouds and haze, Clarke makes her first move. One step forward, and with that first move of a muscle she feels like someone has pressed play and everything goes back to normal. The feeling is overwhelming. The noises feel deafening, the colors seem to get more vibrant, execrating everything around her, making her feel even more out of control. Her eyes dart around the room, trying to find something to make her feel more grounded, more in control. It almost feels like the room would be spinning, making her feel dizzy and sick to her stomach. But then the it stops. The green eyes staring back at her are just the thing she needed to stop the hurricane inside of her head. It feels like the only thing that makes sense. The extremely vibrant dark green brings her back down from the clouds. Back to the moment.  
But as her mind clears enough for her to comprehend she remembers everything, and now recognizes the pain and shock in Lexa’s eyes. How her her breath has been caught up in her throat and how tense every muscle is. How Lexa’s right hand is gripping at her stomach and how the other is shaking at her side. She has been wounded before, but no sword can be compared to the quick and loud boom of a gun. It is ruthless. It is unfamiliar, and so even the commander seems to be frozen. The commander whose body is covered in scars and bruises, feels lost as much as Clarke does. Both familiar with blood and loss, and yet somehow this feels different. 

It is the moment when Lexas knees give into her body's weight when Clarke finally finds the will to move. She launches towards Lexa and catches her just in time. Her heart is beating faster than ever before. No moment has made her feel this way before. Not when they first had to fight for themselves against the grounders, not when she stabbed Finn in the heart, not when she pulled the lever… These are all painful memories but none of them compare to this. In this moment she can not think straight, she can’t breathe and her head and lungs are burning like fire from the lack of oxygen.  
But still her arms find the strength and hold up the other girl just before she hits the ground. Clarke’s arms tremble under the other girls weight, and she knows she won’t be able to hold her up for long. As Clarke is about to make her first steps towards the bed on the other end of the room, someone sweeps Lexa from her arms.

It is Titus, the man behind the gun, and even though Clarke knows he had no intention on hurting Lexa, her blood feels like it’s boiling as his arms wrap around her. The hands that were gripping the weapon that was meant to harm Clarke, were now holding Lexa from under her knees and arms. It makes her sick, it makes her so angry but beyond all that anger is her overwhelming worry and fear for Lexas life.  
Titus quickly walks up to the bed and lowers Lexa onto the furs and blankets with care as if she was made out of porcelain. But before he can say or do anything else, he is faced with a very angry and worried Clarke, who now has found a dagger that is pressing against Titus’s neck.  
“Get out.” Clarke hisses behind her gritted teeth and pushes the blade just a bit harder against the soft skin.  
“I do not take orders from you.”  
“Get out now, or god help you I’ll slit your throat right here and now.” Clarke says raising her voice, clearly getting impatient with the man. The only thing keeping her from killing him right there and then, is the wish for something far worse. A quick death would seem too merciful as he is feeling guilty himself.  
“I’m to stand by…”  
“Em pleni!” Lexa’s voice echoes through the room louder than it should be.  
“Guards!” Lexa shouts and quickly takes in a desperate breath.  
The guards that were standing outside the doors, rush in but stop at what they see. Their heda, the commander badly injured, and wanheda holding a knife to Titus’s throat.  
“Teik em bilaik honon.” Lexa says nodding at Titus’s direction, and without a second of doubt they grab Titus by his arms and shoulders and aggressively push him out of the room.  
There is a moment of silence as the doors close behind the guards and Titus. 

“Okay… “ Clarke breathes out and turns to the bed. Her anger gone for now, she observes the wound only to realize how severe it is. Far too complicated for her knowledge. She can not help her. She doesn’t know how. Panic starts to take over Clarke's body and mind as she tries to think of every possible solution.  
“Clarke?” Lexa’s voice brings Clarke’s wide eyes up from examining the wound. Her gaze immediately softens as she sees Lexa’s eyes reaching out for her own. Lexa, not the Commander, not the ruler of 12 clans, looks for the first time as young and fragile as she actually is, like any other girl her age looks.  
“It is okay.” Lexa says between quick breaths, taking Clarke's shaking hand into her own.  
“My spirit will…” Lexa says with a pained smile, but is interrupted by Clarke quickly.  
“No. Not now, you don’t get to talk like that.” Clarke says looking away and pressing her hands to Lexa’s stomach, just over the wound in effort to stop the bleeding. Clarke looks around the room, as if there were something she could use, some kind of solution just waiting to be found.  
“Guards!” Clarke shouts, hoping that there would be someone close enough to hear her desperate plea for help.  
It only takes seconds for two big men to appear through the doors, with the same reaction as the other two, that came in just a while a ago.  
“Heda!” One of the guards says questioning and approaching them quickly. The other man draws his spear and takes quick steps towards Clarke.  
“Hod op!” Lexa shouts again with her commander's voice, showing no sign of pain or weakness and if Clarke didn’t know how bad she is hurt, she probably wouldn’t be able to tell at all.  
“Sen em op!” Lexa commands the two guards to listen, and so they stop right then and there, no doubt, no second guessing their Heda’s judgement. For them, it is not about what they think, or how things may seem. The Commander’s word goes above everything.  
“I need you to find Octavia, skairipa…” Clarke says trying to keep herself together, even though she feels like she is about to lose it any minute.  
“Tell her to get my mother. Tell her to get Abby.” Clarke barely keeps her voice from shaking.  
“Tell her to hurry. Now!” Clarke says and the two guards rush out of the room.  
Clarke keeps applying pressure on Lexa’s still bleeding stomach, hoping it will buy her enough time. She doesn’t need forever, she just needs more time.  
“See you are going to be fine.” Clarke says looking at Lexa with a slight smile, a smile that neither of them believe to be true.  
“The next commander will protect you…” Lexa whispers and presses her eyes close as another wave of pain goes through her body, making her squeeze her hands into fists, and grit her teeth.  
“No.” Clarke simply says, repositioning herself so she can have a better look.  
“Clarke.” Lexa tries again.  
“This is going to hurt, but I need to move you so I can see if the bullet went through, okay?” Clarke says, ignoring Lexa’s quiet words, and only focusing on the medical part of her thinking, because if she would let the emotions overtake her, she would fall apart. Not in a matter of minutes, but in a matter of seconds. So she keeps them away, trying to avoid Lexa’s eyes, and blocking the soft spoken words.  
“I’m going to do this quick, and I need you to stay still.” Clarke says moving her hands so she can easily roll her to her side.  
“Lexa? You have to answer me. You need to stay still. Understand?” Clarke says one more time, trying to get the other girl to respond.  
“Yes.” Lexa simply says.  
“Okay…” Clarke says with a deep breath.  
“Okay, I can do this.”  
“Okay.” Clarke says once more, gathering all of her courage before starting. It is not that she doesn’t know what she doing, but the fact that she knows it will hurt, she knows the slightest wrong movement might make things worse, she knows that if the bullet didn’t go through things won’t look good. She knows these things and she is terrified, but she does it anyway.

She is standing next to the bed, while she pulls Lexa towards her in a swift motion so she is on her side. Clarke moves one hand to the small of Lexa’s back and supports her weight with the other as she pull Lexa a little bit closer. Her own stomach is now pressed to Lexa’s so the blood quickly covers Clarke’s own clothes and makes her skin crawl as she can feel it soaking through the clothes onto her skin.  
As Clarke looks over to Lexa’s back she can immediately tell that the bullet has gone through by the amount of blood that is covering Lexa’s back.  
Suddenly a wave of disgust goes through Clarke’s body as she imagines the bullet making it’s way through Lexa’s body. In an out, like nothing. It makes her stomach turn and a bile taste spreads in the back of her throat. She swallows hard and takes a deep breath before carefully turning Lexa back onto her back.  
“It’s good.” Clarke says with a slight smile, a smile that she only manages because a through and through gives her more time. It gives her hope.  
“You are gonna be fine, I just need you to stay awake.” Clarke says moving her hands back to Lexa’s stomach.  
“Do not close your eyes okay?” Clarke says moving one of her hands to Lexa’s cheek.  
Lexa closes her eyes as another wave of pain hits, clearly worse than any before. If she were anyone else, she would most likely be screaming, crying, begging for someone to fix it. But instead she squeezes her eyes shut so the tears won't come out, she grits her teeth so the shouts won’t be heard and she grips the furs so her body won’t make any involuntary movements. It pains Clarke to see her like this, so she looks down closing her own eyes, just for a second.  
“Clarke…” Lexa’s voice cracks ever so slightly that Clarke can barely recognize it. But she does and it makes her heart break a little bit more.  
“mmm…” Clarke just mumbles, as she is sure the words would come out as a sob if she would try.  
“I made them vow it… “  
“What?” Clarke says so quietly that she isn’t sure if Lexa will be able to hear her.  
“They pledge their loyalty to the 13th clan. The all will. You don’t have to worry Clarke.” Lexa says with a comforting tone. A tone she would never use as Heda.  
Clarke looks up to find Lexa struggling to stay awake.  
“Your people will be fine, even when…” Lexa starts but once again is interrupted by Clarke.  
“What you think that’s what this is about?” Clarke says clearly, no longer struggling to find her voice.  
“You worry for your people.” Lexa states the fact as if there is no question.  
“Of course I worry but not now.” Clarke says with sorrow in her eyes.  
“I don’t want the next Commander…”  
“I want you.” Clarke whispers and a single tear escapes her eye.  
Lexa’s eyes widen and her pained look turns into a sort of awe. A soft look that doesn’t belong to a girl that has been shot, it doesn’t belong to the ruthless leader that most people think they know, it doesn’t belong to a warrior. But it belongs to the girl Clarke has just began to know, and she cannot bear the thought of losing her. Not now.


End file.
